Niña bien de sociedad
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Esa chica de cristal con los labios de color pastel, con su sonrisa artificial y su vanidad a flor de piel. Niña bien de sociedad... ¿Te podría enamorar, Draco?


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Uff, traigo un insomnio que no me aguanto ni yo misma, ya me he tomado pastillas para dormir y no funcionan, así que aprovechando el tiempo me he puesto a escribir.**

**Esta viñeta salió de un párrafo de la canción: **_Corazon inalcanzable_** de Sherlyn Gonzales.**

**^^ Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Niña bien de sociedad<strong>

Él volteó a verla, ella le regresó la mirada. Él sonrió y ella le regresó la sonrisa de forma tierna. Él se acercó y ella permaneció quieta en su lugar, aguardando. Él puso una mano sobre su pecho y se inclinó ligeramente hacía adelante, a forma de saludo y ella tomó ligeramente los extremos de su vestido rosa pastel e hizo la misma reverencia, como toda una dama.

Apenas la chica se incorporó, él tomó su mano y la beso con delicadeza.

—Draco – susurró ella, con un tenue rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

—Astoria – le respondió de igual forma, soltando su mano, pero atrapándola por la cintura.

El rubio sonrió y la estrechó contra él. Ella volvió a sonreír y deslizó sus manos para rodear el cuello del chico que era más alto que ella. Se miraron unos instantes, los ojos fríos y grises se derritieron en los cálidos y verdes orbes. En un parpadear Draco dejó de observar las esmeraldas de la chica y posó su vista en sus delicados labios de color pastel, en su pequeña boca de melocotón. Se inclinó y sin ningún tapujo la besó.

La castaña correspondió el beso y ladeó un poco la cabeza para darle más acceso al Malfoy. El chico besaba a Astoria sin prisa, degustando de su boca y de su calor, sin embargo se quedó estático cuando una imagen vino a su cabeza. Rompió el beso y observó a la chica con atención, a su chica, a su prometida, a su futura esposa. Un nudo se formó en su estomago y de nuevo la imagen de otra chica vino a su cabeza.

Ella estaba ahí, en su cabeza, mirándole con reproche y los ojos cristalizados. Repitiendo de nuevo esas crudas palabras que no eran más que la verdad:

—_¿Crees que ella te hará feliz? - decía la chica._

—_Ya hemos hablando de esto y lo siento – le contestó él, dándole la espalda. —Me casaré con ella, no hay más opción – sentenció._

—_De verdad, ¿crees poder ser feliz con esa __chica de cristal con los labios de color pastel? – ironizó la muchacha, se notaba el resentimiento en sus palabras. __—¿Con esa tipa de__ sonrisa artificial y que tiene la vanidad a flor de piel? _

—_Dejate de ironías – le cortó, sin atreverse a mirarla._

—_Yo solo te digo, que esa "n__iña bien de sociedad" con la que te vas a casar, jamás te hará feliz – sentenció la chica con voz quebrada, se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por no llorar._

—_Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento – fue lo último que dijo él, antes de abandonar el lugar._

—_¡Astoria jamás__ te podra enamorar! - fue lo último que escuchó de aquella chica que había amado con locura, pero que, por razones más allá de su control, tuvo que dejar._

Y sin embargo, a pocos días de la boda con la pequeña y refinada "niña bien" de la familia Greengrass, él ya no estaba del todo convencido que las palabras de ella hubieran sido del todo acertadas. Era verdad que aún la amaba, un amor así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana. Pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, Astoria tenía muchas posibilidades de enamorarlo, con sus labios de color pastel, con su delicada figura de cristal, con su vanidad e incluso con su sonrisa tonta que para nada era artificial.

—¿Sucede algo? - preguntó la castaña, parpadeando y mirando a Draco con curiosidad. Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado. Ella asistió lo abrazó con fuerza. —Te quiero – susurró la chica a su oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

El rubio de ojos grises no contestó, solo la abrazó y hundió su rostro en su suave cabellera caoba. No negaría que le hubiera gustado que fuera otra, no mentiría diciendo que hacía aquello por voluntad propia, pero tampoco tendría el descaro de asegurar que Astoria no era capaz de enamorarlo. Por el contrario... lo estaba consiguiendo de una manera que jamás llegó a imaginar. Sus padres no pudieron escoger una mejor niña para él.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? <strong>**No he puesto quien es la chica para no atacar a nadie y bueno, solo es un pequeño escrito de "la niña bien de sociedad" que es Astoria.****

**** ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****


End file.
